


Possibly Punished

by DraceDomino



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bulges, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Kim's life of adventure has put an undue strain on her parent's love life. Things are so rough that her dad might just have to take out his sexual frustrations on the world's greatest spy. Kimmie-cub wouldn't say no to Daddy, after all.





	Possibly Punished

Possibly Punished  
-by Drace Domino

“The time has come to have a discussion about your behavior, Kimmie-cub.” The way James’ hands sunk into his daughter’s shoulders was enough to tell her that she was in trouble, but the tone working within his voice suggested that something even deeper was wrong. As soon as she heard him Kim’s eyes opened up, and she looked from her homework at the dining room table to gaze at her father over her shoulder. With an innocent and curious look in her eyes, the lovely little redhead spoke up in her defense.

“What behavior, Dad?” She asked casually, hoping to play off any potential trouble she was in. In the delicate balance between a teenager and her father, there was always a few things he didn’t know about that she was constantly trying to juggle. “I mean...I’m just sitting here, doing my homework. Same as every day after school.”

“Not the homework, Kim.” James responded simply, and his fingers rolled again against Kim’s shoulders. The young lady hadn’t changed out of her cheerleading outfit yet, and the sleeveless nature allowed James’ fingers to rest against his daughter’s bare shoulders. Underneath the table Kim uncrossed her legs and allowed her cheerleading skirt to settle about her knees, one leg bouncing nervously as the conversation went on. She didn’t quite know just what her father wanted, but something that afternoon was making her uncomfortable. Dad’s demeanor, his tone, even the way he was looking at her...something was different, as if he had been pushed to the limit of his patience. He wasn’t yelling, but Kim knew he was upset. “Your mother and I have had a bit of a talk, Kimmie-cub. And we’re worried about your...after school activities.”

“My work?!” Kim blinked, suddenly turning around in her seat. Her shoulders pulled from her father’s grasp as she faced him sternly, brow narrowing in indignant response. “Dad, I help people! All the time! You can’t seriously be upset that I’m out there making people’s lives better, can you?!”

“Of course not, Kim.” James shrugged simply, and with his hands free he slowly allowed them to drift towards his lap. While his daughter watched slack-jawed and wide eyed James started to work at the front of his pants, undoing his belt in a casual and relaxed fashion. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to strip in front of his daughter, James flapped his belt free and started to unzip. “But you see...all those dangerous situations you put yourself in? They stress your mother out. They stress us both out, to be honest, but your mom...well...your mom can’t do things for me when she’s so worried about you.”

Kim’s eyes went even wider as James finished unzipping his fly, and dropped his pants low enough to unveil his cock.

“So we’ve decided that since you’re the one that puts me in this position, you’re the one that’s going to take care of it.”

Speechless, Kim stared in a mixture of emotions as her dad revealed his enormous cock to his little Kimmie-cub. Even half-hard it was larger than Kim had ever would’ve guessed, smooth and stiffening as he scooped it into a palm and pointed it towards his daughter. With the cheerleader still completely dumbfounded and trying to wrap her head around all James had revealed, it was easy for the older man to reach his other hand to the back of his daughter’s head and guide her towards his cock. Her mouth was wrapped around him before she even knew how to respond, and she gazed up at her old man with her lips drawn tight around a piece of throbbing, growing meat.

“That’s a good girl, Pumpkin.” James beamed, and let his fingers thread through Kim’s hair to give her an affectionate pet. “Just make sure you take good care of Daddy, and you can do all the spy work you want!”

It was all a tremendous amount for Kim to take in. The knowledge that she was worrying her parents to such a degree was something that normally would’ve made her ache to ponder, but it was all pushed aside by the stunning actions of her father. She even briefly wondered if this was all some elaborate trap from Drakken or some other enemy, but quickly dismissed it. She would’ve been able to tell if this James Possible was an imposter; whether he was a clone or a robot or an evil twin from another dimension. This was indeed her dad...and he was really doing this.

“Mmph...nnn…” Kim didn’t start fighting back until after her father had already stuffed his cock into her mouth, and it was already far too late for that. With her eyes bulging Kim pushed her hands against James’ lap, trying to force herself away and remove his member from her lips. Maybe if she just had the chance to speak she could talk him out of it? Maybe if she just had a chance to speak her peace, her father would quit this insanity and they could never talk about it again? It had only been in her mouth for a few seconds, surely she could move past the taste of her own father’s cock!

Unfortunately, James was having none of it. As soon as Kim started to fight back James locked his hands against the back of Kim’s head, pulling her hair and thrusting himself down all the way to the hilt. Kim’s nose crashed against James’ lap and her eyes went massive from the impact, her throat instantly bulging from the weight and shape of her dad’s impressive length. She gagged as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, her entire body trembling within the grip of her cheerleading outfit. Tried as she may she couldn’t pull her head back up even as she choked on her own father’s cock, and James spoke up with a dominant voice ringing forward, eager to inform his daughter of the hopelessness of her situation.

“I take it back, Kim, you’re not being a good girl at all!” He grunted, his cock stiffening more and more within his own teenage daughter’s throat. “Stop fussing with Daddy, and suck me off!”

Despite what James said, Kim couldn’t help but put up a fight. Her resistance only pushed her father to be rougher with her, and his fingers drew tighter and tighter on her hair to make a firm, hungry grip. In order to give the girl a quick lesson in throatfucking James suddenly pulled back and rammed himself inside again and again, each time slamming his daughter’s nose to his lap and pushing the tip of his cock to the center of his daughter’s throat. His movements were fast and wild and Kim could be heard blubbering into a full blown fit of sobbing, her resolve shattering as her father was swift and brutal with her mouth. The ribbons of spit hanging from the corners of her mouth and the underside of James’ cock were falling down on her pretty cheerleading outfit, staining her with the proof of her lewd tribute to her father. If she was lucky, she’d have a chance to wash it before practice tomorrow...and if not, the other girls would all know she was getting throatfucked like a depraved whore. Not to mention all the other stains it would have by the time they were done.

For the moment James focused on breaking his daughter’s spirit, making her not just experience the taste of her own dad’s cock, but forcing her to be engulfed by it. As he so steadily throatfucked her the girl’s sinuses flooded with her father’s taste; so much so that she had trouble breathing without gulping down a heavy bit of cock-flavored spit. As tears burned down her cheeks she looked up at James with desperation in her eyes, each one crying a river down her cheeks as she struggled to figure out why her father had turned so cruel so quickly. He had always been nothing but kind to her, and the only realization she could forge for this shift in behavior was that her actions...her actions really had hurt her family. Worried her mother, starved her father for sex, turned him into the monster that now delighted in viciously fucking her mouth.

It was all the more reason to cry. By the time James finished with a series of violent thrusts into Kim’s mouth the young woman had stopped trying to resist, even though James would gladly continue to be as rough with her as he pleased. When he pulled his cock out of her mouth all she could do was gasp for air while he held his shaft by the base, swinging it hard from side to side to deck her cheeks with her own spit. As his shaft crashed against her tear-stained face James continued to hold a hand within her hair, and even paused just long enough to spit on her face in a state of parental disgust.

“You worried your poor mother so much I didn’t even get a birthday blowjob, Kimmie-cub.” He said with a disappointed tone, as if she truly were the monster in that moment. “You’ve got a lot to make up for.” And Kim, with her spirit almost instantly sapped from that abusive treatment, merely sniffled and found the breath to sob out a tiny, defeated whimper.

“Y...Yes...Daddy…”

James Possible merely smirked, his cock throbbed as it dripped with his daughter’s spit. It was good to know that Kim put up one hell of a fight against the forces of evil, but she was quick to recognize the authority of her parents. After all, a girl had to respect her mom and dad...no matter what they did to her.

Just a few seconds later James had thrown all of Kim’s books and homework off of the table, sweeping them to the floor carelessly before dragging his daughter to her feet. The crying Kim was positioned so that she laid flat on the kitchen table, her knees lifted and her legs raised while her head dangled back off the edge. As her long red hair nearly touched the floor Kim’s mouth was once again presented with her father’s cock, and in her sobbing submission she didn’t even need him to push past her lips this time. She popped her mouth open and waited...waited for Daddy to throatfuck his little princess. She didn’t have to wait long, and soon the young lady was being claimed just as violently as before, her father’s sack crashing against her face as he rutted desperately, hungrily into her tight, warm throat.

“You’re such a bad girl, you know.” James hissed from the back of his throat, and while he facefucked his beloved daughter he allowed his hands to wander across the rest of her lovely body. “Prancing around in this cheerleading skirt all the time...you know damn well what it must do to men. What it does to your father.” His hands reached down and roughly pulled her top forward, exposing her full, teenage breasts contained within a tight bra. The bra was soon snapped in the other direction and Kim’s tits were fully revealed, revealed and grasped by James’ hands as he tweaked her nipples and rolled his fingers across the soft, smooth flesh. All the while he continued rutting forward, and made sure that he was throating Kim fully before speaking up to her again. “What’s that? I think you want to apologize.”

“Shmm...shrry...Ddysh…” The strangled, choked response of a throated teenager, the cock resting against her tongue making it far, far too hard to properly answer. Thankfully that half-response was enough to sate her father’s anger for the moment, even though it didn’t quite sate his lust. James merely laughed as he started fucking into Kim’s throat once more, and the teenager’s head was left spinning as the impacts struck her quicker and quicker. The slap of his balls against her face, the bulge of her throat every time he forced himself inside, even the feel of her head getting knocked against the table leg as it caught her each time he drove to the hilt. Her hair swung back and forth, her face was a mess of spit and tears that rolled into her red locks, and soon she felt another violation creep across her.

The teenager’s skirt and her panty-clad pussy wasn’t going to go unnoticed for long; not underneath the watchful gaze of her father. James grinned with a growing hunger as he lifted her skirt and invited himself to fondle the teenager’s pussy, squeezing her folds together through her panties and rubbing vigorously back and forth. Kim screamed through her choked throatfucked state, but no noise she could possibly muster would stop him from pushing forward. While her father hilted her throat once more he let his fingers tease over her pussy, probing and pressing until the faintest hint of moisture could be felt through the fabric. A wet cunt for a dirty cheerleading slut; it seemed like a perfect fit.

“...such a...bad girl you are, Kim.” The words stung the cheerleading hero not only for the emotional impact, but because she knew enough to know that bad girls got punished. Sure enough her punishment came in the form of a sharp slap against her panty-clad pussy; struck with an open hand by her father. When he slapped her cunt she jerked from the table with a sudden flinch, her rear lifting up and her back arching each time. Three, four, five slaps later and she was sobbing even more desperately around her father’s cock, and the spit and tears that poured from her face started to matte against her hair. She was already a sobbing and vulnerable mess under the weight of James’ desires, and now he was claiming yet another treasure from his daughter. Soon his fingers hooked against her panties and pulled them aside so her cunt could catch the cool air of the rest of the room, and not long after thick, masculine fingers drove inside and scooped two digits inside of her. “A bad girl with a tight, tight pussy.”

James was unable and unwilling to wait any longer; his climax had been building for some time and with the noise coming from Kim’s throat he knew it was impossible to resist further. He didn’t bother giving his daughter any sort of warning - why would he? Instead, he simply continued to rut into her throat faster and faster until it all started to churn through him, and when his orgasm began he tugged hard at her pussy, hooking his fingers inside of his daughter’s snatch and lifting her up a few inches off of the table. Kim, for her part, tried to handle it as well as any teenage girl could. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned around James’ massive cock, spit and drool and tears now joined with cum that seeped from the corners of her mouth. While much of James’ payload was deposited squarely down her throat and into her stomach there was simply far, far too much for her to swallow down, especially with mouth still managing his member.

It was overwhelming, completely and utterly suffocating, and as Kim cried she felt her father’s cum erupt from her nose to strike the underside of his shaft. It poured freely from her and smeared down across her face, past her eyes and into her hair, adding even more to the wet mess the hero had become. It was getting impossible to breathe for the young woman and even then she didn’t resist, instead simply managing as best she could to please her father while he helped himself to her mouth and cunt. It had all happened so fast and so deafening potent that Kim hadn’t even noticed something critical; something that James had been acutely aware of.

“Well well...you liked that, didn’t you?” He asked, and started to pull his cock slowly from his daughter’s mouth. “Squirted across the room. Such a slut...just like your mother.” After pulling his member free James lifted Kim’s head up, balancing her in such a way so that she could see across the room. With trembling fingers the crying teenager wiped her eyes clear of the cum and spit, and blearily looked ahead to see the proof. Could she have really orgasmed? She had been so focused on choking on cum; the same cum that still rested in her mouth and drooled out of the corners of her mouth, that it had come and past and left her...feeling disturbingly warm. Sure enough the proof was there; a streak of wetness against the wall, even leaving a shimmer on the nearby wedding photo of her parents. She had squirted well across the room, proof of the whore she was. James, still horny and hungry to continue her punishment, spoke up anew as he pulled his daughter’s hair once more.

“We’re not done yet, Kimmie-cub.” He chuckled, and had Kim not managed to catch her feet about her she would’ve easily been yanked straight from the table to the floor below. “It’s time you really get to know Daddy’s cock...and I know just the place.”

 

Kim’s bedroom; the same place where he used to tuck her at night and spend long hours sitting on the floor playing games, would now be where James Possible fucked his daughter for the first time. He had drug the sobbing cheerleader behind by the hair and was completely unwilling to slow down, making her stumble along behind him on quivering knees. As she walked she had bumped into a few things and even knocked over a lamp; one that James had merely scoffed and suggested that it would add to her punishment. As they slipped into her bedroom the older man tossed Kim towards the bed, and as she fell against it she gazed up at her father with trembling, weak eyes.

She wanted to beg for forgiveness, to ask him to not continue, but...deep down she knew, she deserved it. Deep down she knew that she had made her family suffer, and the only appropriate course of action to make things right was to let this happen. If her father fucking her would help relieve his stress, then it was worth it. Besides, she had already climaxed once and not realized it...maybe next time, if she paid attention, she might even enjoy it.

Kim was helpless as James mounted the bed and reached for his daughter’s clothes; stripping away the parts he didn’t need. Her shirt and bra were soon pulled over her spit and cum-covered face, tossed to the side of the room to be forgotten. Similarly her panties were viciously yanked down her legs and past her ankles, though James had the perfect place for them. Without a word he smeared them all around Kim’s face; cleaning up all that sloppy mess that she had allowed to cover her, and once they were thoroughly damp and disgusting he shoved them into her mouth. Kim, now gagged and looking at her dad with weary eyes, was finally ready to fuck. With her cheerleading skirt, knee high socks, and sneakers still on, she was about to be claimed by dear old dad.

“Remember, Kimmie-cub, you’ve got nobody to blame but yourself.”

James gripped Kim’s legs hard at her calves, lifting them up to properly spread her while he lined his cock up to pierce inside. Still hard and throbbing, the older man pressed the tip against his daughter’s wet slit, and paused just long enough to study her pretty face. She was laying there still crying, worried and scared and fully gagged, and maybe even wondering if her dad would change his mind at the last second. She should’ve known better; once a Possible set their mind to something, nothing was going to stop them!

With a sudden push James rammed his member into his daughter’s cunt, and she howled against the panties shoved in her mouth. The teenager’s pussy was suddenly pierced with a massive cock from the last man she had expected to do so, and as he lunged himself inside her belly stretched to accommodate it. James wasn’t in the mood to be gentle that afternoon - after all, it was a punishment - and the bulge in his daughter’s belly was merely proof that he was doing his job as a good and dutiful parent. With a smile spreading over his features he tightened his grip on Kim’s ankles, and started to ram into her with all the strength that he could muster. A girl like Kim Possible came from good stock and James made that keenly evident that afternoon, showing his daughter just how strong he was despite his sometimes deceptively nerdy persona. He could thrust harder than any of the boys on the football team would’ve been able to hope, and every time he did Kim was forced to gaze down at the sight of her own smooth, flat stomach becoming suddenly less so.

Kim Possible, brave hero that she was, could merely cry as she gazed up at her father’s visage, and for so many valid reasons. The trauma of what was happening was but a mere fragment of the emotions shuddering through her; mostly she felt a surge of guilt that it was her that drove her father to this point, that she had made the man she loved so much turn to such desperate measures. Thinking on her mother’s worries and her father’s frustrations only made the young woman melt a little within, adding more weight to the moment as she was rutted in violent thrusts. Beyond that she found herself contending with something she truly had not expected; a slow arousal that was burning inside of her. Her dad was stretching her pussy to the absolute limit and there was a depraved part of her that enjoyed it, a part of her that even started to crave his thrust the second he pulled back. It was within that place of general weakness and difficult to comprehend arousal that Kim’s hands finally started to reach up, and with trembling fingers she hitched her hands against James’ shoulders. If she wasn’t gagged she would’ve asked her Daddy to fuck her harder, but since her tongue was tangled within well-soiled panties she could merely look at him for that request.

A request her father saw, and recognized with a content smirk.

“...see? It’s not so hard being a good girl, is it?” He cooed, as his lap slapped against Kim’s own and his cock pushed out against her belly. In truth it was indeed being a good girl; staggering difficult all things considered, but Kim Possible was up to the challenge just as she was up to any challenge. If her father needed to violate and fuck her to quell his own desires, then she could handle it. If she needed to be a good girl and allow him to slip into her throat and pussy, she wouldn’t deny him. Not that it was ever within her power to do so.

And not that it would stop her tears, which continued to flow as she felt her pussy stretched so wide and so far. As James slammed into his daughter he gave her just a few brief seconds of affection; stroking his fingers across his daughter’s cheek while he kept rutting her from above. It was short lived; however, for as soon as that affectionate edge stopped he suddenly pressed his hands against Kim’s waist and moved to flip her around. It was easy going with Kim helping; the cheerleader turning around and bracing herself on her hands and knees, but it was still a moment that made both of them ache with strain and pleasure. James refused to pull his cock out even as Kim turned from her back to her knees, and as a result her fuckhole was forced to stretch around his member while she pivoted position. It was enough to draw a desperate groan from the back of her throat, and by the time she found herself ready to be fucked again ribbons of spit were once again dangling from her mouth, the soiled panties having long-since reached soaking capacity.

And there, within the confines of Kim’s bedroom, James fucked his daughter from behind. Each thrust sent her cheerleading skirt flapping back and forth, and each thrust pierced her down to the core of her cunt. While her belly continued to flop in and out with each of her father’s pushes Kim could only barely manage to hold on, bracing herself on hands and knees while heat and arousal crossed over her. She knew the depravity of what they were doing, knew the things that people at school would think if they knew, and yet she couldn’t turn away from her family. She couldn’t leave her father desperate.

She couldn’t...she couldn’t stop getting fucked, even if she wanted to. And in the moment...she didn’t want to.

As shameful as it was, Kim Possible was struck with orgasm after orgasm as her father violently fucked her. Every time he slapped her ass so hard that it left a red mark she could feel a new one quelling inside of her, and the first time she squirted in her bedroom she made sure to pay attention. The shivering in her thighs, the goosebumps rising on her arms, she could only barely fathom such thrilling pleasure as her pussy shivered and released a burst of nectar. The bed underneath her soon became soaked from her squirting, and James kept fucking her without a second’s pause. Even after her fuckhole was left too sensitive to continue James kept going, and that reckless use of his daughter’s hole simply drove her deeper and deeper into it. Her head was swimming, her tongue tangled and tied around her little cute panties, and she was resigned to her fate to be daddy’s little fuckdoll, there to be used for his relief while her mother was too worried to get him off.

James kept fucking his daughter for everything he was worth, drawing one hand in her hair and pulling her head back. By that point his daughter was a true mess to look at; marked with tears and spit and cum, not to mention the red marks where he had slapped her, and yet she was fucking away like a well behaved little thing. He had never been more proud of her, but there would be time to tell her as much after they were finished. As Kim continued her strangled sobs around her gag James drove himself forward, fucking faster and faster until he could feel the second surge of a climax come across him. Even though it was his second in a relatively short amount of time he could already tell it would be big, and just like before he saw absolutely no reason to warn his daughter about what was coming.

She’d figure it out soon enough, as her belly started to stretch even further. When James came that afternoon his load was even more tremendous than before, and while his cock throbbed against the tight seam of his daughter’s stretched pussy he unleashed load after load of cum inside of her. It wasn’t forgiving to the girl’s belly; stretching it out wide and noticeable, but for every bit of cream her fired inside of her Kim felt all the more warm and loved. Her eyes were rolling back in her head while she was filled, her pussy spasming in a whole new level of climax, and she remained perfectly positioned for James to use until he was emptied of his cream.

“Mmmn! Kimmie-cub, you’re such a good little cumdump!” James hissed through his teeth, and Kim glowed in pride. Never happier that her father was pleased with her performance, she cried tears of joy that mingled so deeply and intimately with the ones she had sobbed before. When James had finally finished he pulled his cock free of his daughter’s wet hole with a loud pop, and after slapping it once or twice across her ass he finally let her drop down to the bed.

They were done...at least for a little while.

Just a few minutes later Kim was still catching her breath, though she had something to busy herself while she did so. James was sitting back in his daughter’s bed; resting against the headboard, and at his lap Kim was fondling his cock, licking and tending to it like any good daughter would. The rest of her was still laying against the bed, cum drooling from her pussy to the inside of her cheerleading skirt, sweat glistening across her body. Despite her strain and her need to recover, she continued to tend to Daddy’s cock, and James gave her an affectionate pat of the head to show he appreciated her effort.

“There you go, Kimmie-cub.” He cooed, watching as she slurped her tongue in one long, slow lick from the base of his prick to the tip. “All you have to do is be more considerate...and let Daddy fuck you whenever he wants. You can do that, right, Pumpkin?”

Kim Possible, the heroic young woman that could do nearly anything, didn’t even have to hesitate before nodding.

“Yes, Daddy.” She whispered, her cheek pressing to her father’s shaft. As it throbbed against her face she shook from arousal once more, and her pussy twitched with a bit of cum still drooling out of her well-used fuckhole. She was filled and satisfied in a way she couldn’t explain, and quite happy to have been punished so thoroughly.

The only questioned remained was when would she deserve such a delightful punishment again?

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely one of the naughtier stories I've put together in a while. Hope you liked it!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
